Device drivers are generally known, including a printer driver. Typically, printing from a computer occurs through the use of a printer driver. Upon either an application launch or during a print command load time, the application will call an instance of the printer driver. During a printer driver upgrade and installation process, there can be problems associated with filename access conflicts and lockup. There is a need for a method of assigning filenames for device drivers in a uniform, conflict-free manner. The present invention arose out of the above concerns associated with providing an improved method of providing release-dependant filenames for device drivers.